Friends in High Places
by badwolfette21
Summary: Classic Girl sucked into The Amazing Spiderman verse. Spidey/OC i suck at summarys and rating might change please read its my first fic! Rating might change... ok it will change so keep a weather eye on the horizon haha.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your docum

_San Diego, California_

_Fashion Valley Mall,AMC Fashion Valley 18, 4:30_

Outside of a large movie theatre there was quite a group of friends. It wasn't uncommon because it was summer and it was a central mall, where all sorts of teens spend their time. But the difference between these teenagers were there overall appearance. They were quite a motley crew. Different ethnics, different clothing… overall just different people. But all here for a good time. Too bad one of them won't have that privilege…

The film they had agreed on was the new Katy Perry movie. Some of the boyfriends present weren't too ecstatic, but complied anyway. The movie was to be at 4:45 and a stout dirty blonde with kind green eyes was getting a little antsy.

"Man where is Maxy if we miss the previews imma be very disappointed, that's always the best part!" she said expressing her very present annoyance.

"Just relax, I'm sure Maxine will be here in a few minutes Delpha." Said another blond with slightly lighter blonde hair. Her lean and lithe frame was clearly shown with her rainbow cami and short shorts. _Delpha's right Maxy's always late. I should know cause I'm her best friend._ _Maybe if I text one more time she'll realize that she is late? Ugggh what am I talking about she knows she is. We have like… 15 minutes._ She had to admit she was getting a little antsy herself.

"Alright I think we should go in, we do still have to buy popcorn and such." She said yelling slightly to get the attention of the over 20 teenagers. In return she got a few nods and slowly but surely they made their way towards the entrance. Delpha hurriedly made her way to her group of friends.

"Milan," said a male voice behind her. Milan turned slightly and saw her boyfriend August head towards her with a small to go cup filled with what looked like a smoothie.

"Hey, Auggie. Why are you still outside? You should go inside the movie is gonna start." She said.

"What, and leave you here where some creep can flirt with you?" Auggie jested, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, he came from behind her, and slowly slipping his arms round his girlfriends torso, he rested his chin on her shoulder. Which wasn't too hard seeing that he was a good half a head taller.

"Too late," Milan said chortling and gently elbowing him in the ribs. " Plus I want to wait for Maxy. She said she was on her way." Truth be told she was just a little worried. Maxine was a little directionally challenged and she had been here maybe a few times. Two, three times tops.

"Maxy is a big girl 'M' she'll be fine," he said gently turning her to face him. "Plus didn't you say you wanted to see this movie?" he said pulling her softly by both wrists towards the theatre entrance.

"Yeah but_"

"Then lets go," he interrupted " Plus I don't want to miss the previews!" now not so gently hauling Milan towards the door. _Why does everyone care soo much bout the fucking previews?_ She thought, slightly resisting against August. Seeing that it was a lost cause she gave up. _Ill go, Maxine can text me if she has a problem._ And she, no longer resisting Auggie's pull just slid her hand up and held hands with him. He smiled at her and they gave the theatre host their tickets.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*J

As Maxine drove she was sure she got around 12 text messages. _All from Milan_ she thought. She swerved into the underground parking lot, and looked at the dashboard clock on her Toyota Camery. 4:50. It read. _Shit, man 'M' is gonna kill me. I just hope she didn't wait._ She thankfully found a spot on the top of the multi-leveled parking structure. She got out of the red compact, and slowly made her way towards the mall. Lucky for her, she gave a good once over the area, and found the theatre. She locked her car (manually… sad yes she knows) and sprinted toward the giant AMC sign. She glanced down at her feet for a millisecond and smiled to herself. _So glad I didn't wear my wedges._ That day she had decided on on a simple outfit. Dark-washed jeans and a Black Keys t-shirt, along with some worn out converse (non-hightop). She was gonna wear her wedges to add more of a sexy approach to her outfit but seeing that she didn't know the mall to well and she might have to do a lot of walking she decided on one of her favorite pairs of shoes. She grinned to herself and saw her goal insight, she dodged a few adults and teens, and reaching into her back pocket she grabbed her wallet. Slowing down she jogged toward the ticket booth; looking up at the times on the digitized wall while simultaneously picking through her wallet. She then found herself falling backwards landing on the cushioned part of her anatomy.

"Thefuck_"

"Oh god are you ok?" She looked up at the perpetrator and her breath hitched. The guy that knocked her down was gorgeous. His tan complexion was flawless save for maybe a few freckles that danced the ridge of his sharp cheek bones. His strong jaw was framed with wavy dark brown hair that was in slight disarray. But his eyes were the most complex. They were grey and swimming in them were so many different types of emotions, but a two were apparent: Worry and Guilt.

"Uh… yeah-yeah I'm fine really," Maxy said looking down to avoid his gaze. She pretended to search herself for any sustained injuries. He took note of this and said,  
"Are you sure, cause there is a bench right there and if_"

She interrupted him "No really I'm fine," waving him off still avoiding eye contact. She managed to get up but not without feeling a few lean fingers grasp onto her fore arm. She looked up at him and got caught in his green orbs. She shook her head slightly and smiled a bit before looking down. "Uh_thanks guy"_ Really Maxy! GUY!_ She mentally face palmed herself.

"You're welcome… girl." He smirked slightly and while cautiously letting go of her forearm he held out his other hand. "My name's Jarrod, what's yours?"

She looked at him and stated "Maxy and sorry, it was my fault" grabbing his hand and giving it a good shake.

"Well Maxy, I apologize once again and I hope you enjoy whatever movie you end up seeing." Now sporting a full on smirk he gestured towards the ticket booth.

"Thanks Jarrod." Now genuinely smiling. She brushed past him and headed towards the ticket booth. "One for Katy Perry." She said rather despondently the smile literally melting off her face. Truth was she really didn't want to see this movie but it was a good excuse to get out of the house, and see some of her friends from school. She's not saying that Katy Perry's music is bad it's just that she really doesn't care all that much about her life. Maxy looked up at the digitized screen again, the small red letters tempting her to see another movie. She looked across the board, she'd already seen the Avengers with Milan, and'M' had barely tolerated it. What drove her best friend crazy was also the fact that she complained too. Maxy was positively alright with the movie to be 4 hours long, and was totally disappointed at the length. She, obviously wanting to see more Hawkeye, Hulk, Thor, Loki, Tony Stark, Captain America and of course the badass Black Widow. But 'M' had scarcely survived the 2 hours of superhero goodness. So from then on Maxy vowed not to take Milan to more creations of Marvel that showed up on the big screen. She sighed. Then she saw it the movie she really wanted to see. After Milan's most blatant dislike to marvel movies, Maxy lost all hope; her parents were in Washington for some business and her older brother was busy prepping for college. So not wanting to see it alone she had decided not to see THE AMAZING SPIDERMAN. She sighed again, and looked back at the Ticket Booth, the cashier obviously annoyed at her.

"So, you sure you wanna see Katy Perry doll?" the lady said in a nasally voice.

Maxy was dazing again and the cashier cleared her throat. "Huh?- uh yeah that's the movie!" she smiled apologetically. She gave the nasally women the desired amount and made her way towards the entrance. Looking back one last time she glanced over the times of the desired movie. It had been out for a month tops, so the showings were scarce: _SPIDERMAN, 11:40, 2:20, 5:05. Wait! 5:05?_ Maxy looked down at her watch it was 5:01! She had easily missed- what? 20 minutes of the movie? She could go now and not miss any of the Spiderman movie! She loved Marvel and D.C comics. The whole damsel in distress situation where the superhero swoops in and tells her she's pretty while saving the world from giant lizard creatures was AWESOME! Ever since she was a kid she immersed herself in comics. Placing herself in different worlds, where so many different things could happen was exhilarating! She made it her mission to see every superhero movie she laid eyes on but as one can see, as of late her life-long goal has been brought to a temporary halt. But she calmed herself down once she reached the door. It would be extremely rude. She had already told 'M' that she was on her way. She couldn't lie and if Milan put up with The Avengers Maxy could put up with the pop star's 'interesting life'(NOTE: HEAVY SARCASM). _Looks like Peter Parker and his red and blue spandex will have to wait. I have to go listen to a world famous pop star tell me I'm a firework! YAAAAAY._

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*J

**Alright guys this is my first fic second chapter will be up soon read review blah blah blah. You know the drill! Oh and I don't own anything that resemble spiderman. I only own my oc's**

ent here...


	2. Chapter 2:Buddies

**Second chapter is now officially up! O and I forgot to put a name on the last one but I am doing so on this one hehe! (Bold Italization means it's a memory ) Oh and thousands of kisses and hugs to all the people who reviewed, faved and followed my first chappy. *dabs eyes* I told myself I wouldn't cry *snifsnif* haha jk but really reviews are love! And soo are favs and follows!**

**DISCLAIMER:I own nothing but my oc's ENJOY!**

Chapter 2: Buddies

When I walked into the theatre I saw that half of it was filled with kids from our school. I got a few nods of acknowledgment, and some even waved. Then the unhappiness of the situation soon faded away as 'M' waved at me and her boyfriend Auggie beckoned me towards where they were sitting. It was near the back and I managed to squeeze past a few people without embarrassing myself too severely.

"You made it!" Milan whispered into my ear. "I know this isn't really your thing, but I'm glad you're here." She said while giving my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Auggie then leaned over and stage whispered.

"Yeah cause if I have to be dragged into this mess you do too." He smirked and I almost laughed out loud. 'M' elbowed both of us and nodded towards the screen. I kept to myself and every now and then stole Milan's popcorn, or shared Auggie's icee. But I just got too bored I tried to busy myself with playing with the napkins or picking at the frayed edges of my shorts. But I had enough I looked at my watch: 5:46._ Really only 45 minutes and I'm getting jittery, keep it together Maxy keep it together_. But I couldn't I kept imagining the cute actor that played Spidey. _What was his name?_ _Andrew something- I think he was British- or irish- no British I am absolutely sure he was British. Man he was cute… ughh stop it Maxine if you keep on trying to mind fuck him people will look at you funny. Now wipe your mouth I'm pretty sure you're drooling._ I picked up the napkin and wiped my mouth just to be safe. And sure enough Auggie raised an eyebrow. I mouthed 'butter', he smiled and continued to watch the movie. I looked over at 'M'and she was smiling and holding Auggie's hand. He whispered something in her ear and she laughed. Now I had always felt as if she was the third wheel in Auggie's relationship with 'M' but now I was certain I was. _Man the overall appearance of this stupid movie is putting my annoyance levels rather high_. She was never jealous of 'M's relationship with Auggie. _Maybe I just need some air_. I poked Milan and whispered "Hey 'M' I gotta whaz don't wait up." She looked at me funny but then just nodded and looked back at the screen. I squeezed past a pew people and made my way down the lighted stairs. I felt a few pairs of eyes on me but I ignored them.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

My journey to the restroom wasn't too far, and I while I walked I couldn't help but look up at some of the digitized labels that hung above my head. Then I spotted THE AMAZING SPIDERMAN. But I ignored it (A hard task mind you) and splashed my face with some water from the restroom room sink. Yes some would be horrified, but I don't wear makeup so no worries. It never was my thing. I looked at myself in the mirror. A girl with chocolate brown skin and black eyes looked back who also happened to have dark brown/black, wavy/curly hair (_What!… my hair is bi-polar_!). I give myself a mini pep talk and head out. But as I passed the theatre that housed the beloved movie, my curiosity got the best of me and I went inside. _It's just a peek Maxy I told myself just a peek, then you can sprint back to the Katy Perry movie and act as if nothing happened_. I pushed through double doors, seeing that the movie was a considerable length into it already. I looked up at the seats but it was completely empty. _Why wasn't anyone in here it's not that old of a movie. _But I let the uneasiness slid off as I thought of this possibility. The film was already 45 minutes in and the theatre people who usually check the seats had already came. But my stupid conscious obviously came into the picture. _Milan wouldn't happy_. _She did put up with The Avengers_. _UUUGGGGGHHHHHHH I hate my conscious!_ I shook my head and glanced at the screen. It was the part where Spidey was making fun of the car thief. I laughed to myself. That was always one of his powers. Even in the weirdest situations Spiderman had the cleverest of quips. I was gonna turn around when I felt lean fingers around my forearm. I spinned around so fast with a closed fist that I almost lost my balance.

"Whoa, there black widow!" I noticed his face.

""Jarrod?" Wait did he just make an Avengers reference? I looked up at his handsome face a smirk definitely present.

"Hey Maxy I thought you're gonna see Katy Perry?" he asked.

"Uh- yeah-yeah I was but you know I kinda secretly wanted to watch this one." I said a little ashamed.

"Hey no worries, I was hoping for a companion, and well here you are!" he let go of my arm and walked up to his seat which was in the middle._ Why hadn't I seen him? Huh? _I shrugged and walked up to where he was. Part of me was ringing the alarm bells in every part of my brain but the other had just wanted to see the movie. This theatre was the closest to the bathroom and  
the popcorn counter if Jarrod decided to be a creeper I would just scream. And an old man a mile away would hear. I was sure. So I focused on the good part of the situation I was here and not in there (there referring to the oh- so interesting story about Katy Perry's 'fireworks.) in the end I made myself comfortable and watched the rest of Andrew Whatever-his-last-name-is climbing walls, and smiled. _Milan is gonna kill me._

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

At the end of the movie I waved goodbye to Jarrod who smiled while I left. Truth was I had a great time. Jarrod turned out to be a huge comic book fan. Although he was a D.C guy I accepted that and we discussed different aspects of the movie. He explained the movie in a lot of detail. But then again maybe he was combining the info from the comics with the info from the movie. I let it pass and before I left he handed me a small slip of paper.

"My number if you ever feel like arguing over the colors of Spiderman's suit." A full on grin now forming on his face. I shyly took the piece of paper. Once I raced outside i could hear my heart racing. And I was pretty sure he made me blush. Although it is rather hard to see me blush due to my complexion. Anyway I was making my way outside I sat on a bench, and relaxed. When I saw Jarrod come out. I pretended that I didn't see him and took out my phone, and started to tap around. _Damn my shyness!_

"Looks like we are inclined to talk about that costume situation sooner than I expected" he said while making himself comfortable next to me.

"Looks like it." I replied with a smirk. At first it was kinda nerve wracking talking to him, but he made it really easy turns out that we had a lot in common. We both loved comics, and we were surprisingly the same age. Although he seemed to, at times act both older than his years or younger. We both were into the same music: Black Keys, Cage the Elephant, Florence and the Machine (I know surprising right!) and occasional Mumford and Sons and Coldplay. He was kind of perfect. Maybe after 40 minutes I saw Milan. She and Auggie made a beeline to me and I cringed at the oncoming lecture. Jarrod seemed to have noticed my attention was somewhere else and lightly tapped my shoulder.

"I'm guessing that's the best friend?" he said while I merely nodded and now visibly flinched when Milan came out.

"MAXINE DANIELA RIVERS! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!" Milan basically shouted, and stalked forward.

"Oh hey 'M' listen_" I said timidly but was interrupted.

"Um if I may," Jarrod said stepping forward. Milan now completely shocked that there was a guy interrupting her. Just stood there "I am, the unfortunate reason for Maxine to be out of the theatre in such at an annoyingly early stage." He said calmly. (Remember the time I said he acted older and younger than his years? This time he sounded like a down right adult)

Milan seemed to notice him for the first time and actually calmed down a bit. Which was extremely surprising. _Ahhh she is noticing that he is attractive and next to her best friend_. I laughed to myself. All her gossip bells in her head are probably ringing.

"Uhh right and you are?" Milan said with definite annoyance still present.

"Jarrod, my name's Jarrod. I'm afraid that Maxy and I were talking and- well one thing led to another and we found ourselves out here getting some air." Jarrod gave 'M' his best puppy dog eyes, and apologetic tone. Milan was about to say something. But I interrupted her.

"I first met him when I bumped into him, then again when I was coming back from the loo." Milan looked at me obviously tired of being interrupted. "And well like he said we got talking and we ended up here."

"Don't think that this conversation is over Maxy. What if it wasn't Jarrod, and some weirdo psycho killer that started talking to you." She expressed now fading from annoyance to genuine worry.

"Then I wouldn't have kept talking to him 'M'. Please I'm sorry." Also giving her puppy eyes.

"Fine its ok," She said now giving up at being mad at me. She mentioned to Jarrod, "We were gonna go get some dinner, nothing too fancy just a few entrées at California Pizza Kitchen Jarrod. I'm sure Maxy wouldn't mind if you came along." She said giving me a look.

"No its alright I wouldn't want to impose." He said

"No, no you wouldn't be I promise." I looked at him and he gave me a dazzling smile "Plus I really would like it if you did come." I said a little quieter.

"Well then I guess I cant refuse." His smile now turning into a smirk. I playfully nudged him in the ribs. Now sporting a smile of my own.

"K lets go then," Milan said "I hope you don't mind but my boyfriend Auggie will also be joining us." She said acting like the whole theatre thing never happened also sporting a smirk and looking my way _again!_ _Oho she was trying to set me up with him. Ohh Milan how little you know, how little yooou know._ I smiled to myself. _This was gonna be an interesting dinner_.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

**Milan's POV**

Jarrod was really nice. That's all that matters right? Maxine likes him and Auggie could hold him in a conversation about Physics, without making him fall completely asleep. I know I do when he talks to me about it. And bonus! He likes all the comic booky stuff Maxy likes aswell so that made him perfect for her. But I just cant shake the feeling that there is something he isn't telling us. Don't be paranoid 'M' of course there is something he isn't telling us we just met him less than an hour ago. It's not like he would give us his house keys and tell us his pin number. But he was a little fishy. So that's why I was a little hesitant when he offered to walk Maxy to her car.

"You really dont have to do that Jarrod, its just over in there." Maxy said nodding toward one of the parking structures.

"Yeah its fine, she can come with us and we can drive her to her car." I said hoping that Maxy could get the hint.

"Its fine really, I kinda wanted to ask her something on the way so I was hoping that this would be the opportune moment." He said a little bashfully turning to look at Maxy.

"Then I guess its ok," she said slightly quieter than usually. I knew she was blushing , underneath her dark complexion no one knew that when she gets all fidgety and looks at a lot of things at once it means she's blushing. _I guess its ok I'll just make sure her phone is on. And if I get one bad vibe imma make sure I run over Jarrod. Pretty green eyes or not. Yeah I know I'm pretty badass_.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

**Maxine's POV**

After walking for a while I finally needed to break the ear shattering awkward silence. "So… what did you want to talk to me about?" I said while we walked. I looked at him and he seemed deep in contemplation. "Trying to find the reasoning in which I think that Catwoman is more of a foe to Batman then Joker?" I asked jokingly. With that he snapped out of whatever he was trying to understand and looked at me. It was a really awkward look. As if he found the answer to whatever problem was plaguing his mind. He simply nodded and said

"Noooo you were right during dinner and you are right now. No use trying to argue with you…" His face fell again. That's when I stopped.

"Hey whats wrong? I know I just met you but I'm not to bad at listening." I said he looked at me.

"I'm just not sure,"

"Not sure of what Jarrod?'

"Not sure if I want to involve you."

"Whatever it is I'm sure if you tell me I wont hate you for asking." I said with a reassuring smile. He returned it and reached out, his fingers lightly caressing my forearm. Then his grip tightened, as if insuring I wont fade away.

"When I met you, I thought that you were good, but after we spoke, I just knew you weren't just good, you were perfect." A darkness started to gather in his voice. I backed away slowly out of his grasp. _Perfect for what!?_ "And then you knew so much about him and his world so I knew, like I said, that you were perfect." He stared to scare me and I was slowly but surely reaching for my phone in my pocket. His voice took up a tone of seriousness, and his face looked like that of a Professor speaking of an intriguing topic or a scientist completely fascinated with a special serum or theory. But it was there. The obvious interest.

"Jarrod, you are scaring me." I said. He was now visibly walking toward me.

"No!" now angered "Don't you see?! Everyone reads comics to be entertained to be intrigued. But you," he said pointing to me "You, read to be apart of the story. To throw the punches with the superheros and sit in jail with the villains." _Speaking of villains._ "Maxy tell me that you never wanted to once to be the heroine fighting next to Hawkeye or Thor? Even your beloved Spiderman?" his eyes darkened again and his question was obviously rhetorical because he kept on talking while advancing and I kept on backing away. "I had it you know, the perfect theory. I just looked into a mirror and that's when it hit me; well two actually and I thought: There can never be just one image, you know when you take two mirrors and face them towards each other. The endless multiplications of yourself in the mirror. Its incredible the infinite possibilities. YES! That's the word infinite! Naturally I was excited, tried to share my genius. But my father seemed to think it too radical funny cause last I checked he was the one experimenting with CROSS-FUCKING-GENETICS! HE WAS SUCH A HYPOCRITE!" he yelled his tan features getting redder. Then his face softened, seeing the confused/terrified/sadness that enveloped my features. "Oh I am so sorry Maxy, I'm afraid that with all my banter that I have forgotten to give you my full name. Allow me to introduce myself properly…" he offered a hand, "Jarrod William Conners son of Curtis Conners Director of Sciences at OSCORP, Pleased to make your acquaintance."

**OOOOOOOOO whats gonna happen next? **

**HEHEHEHe ok sorry guys that it took such a long time to write this next chappy but as you can see the plot THICKENS AND DON'T WORRY! Everyone can look forward to seeing Spiderman in the next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3:Madmen, Spiders and Fainting

**OH Alright ill continue if you force me to. Hahahaha jk. No but seriously Imy class just got cast for our sophomore play. Its gonna be romeo + Juliet and I got the part I auditioned 4 (Mercutio) woohooo but I literally have two weeks to memorize my bazillion lines!*starts shouting angrily at different objects* anywayz I just wanted to say that I am appalled at the time that it has taken to update I promise it wont take me so long next time! Anywho I just want to clarify that Jarrod has a British accent when he is revealing his identity to miss Maxine. I'll do a quick recap. Just to jog your memories.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Spiderman or Andrew Garfield(although if I did…) weellll you get the picture. *please don't think im a stalker*:(Again BOLD ****_ITALICIZATION ARE MEMORIES. _**

Chapter 3: Madmen and Spiders and Fainting, Oh My!

**_Then his face softened, seeing the confused/terrified/sadness that enveloped my features. "Oh I'm so sorry Maxy, I'm afraid that with all my banter I have forgotten to give you my full name. Allow me to introduce myself properly…" he offered a hand, his British accent now apparent, "Jarrod William Conners, son of Curtis Conners, Director of Sciences at OSCORP, pleased to make your acquaintance."_**

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

**MAXINE'S POV**

"Show me." I said gaining enough courage to actually form words and have them delivered without being all jumbled up. "I am NOT saying that I believe you. But if anything your saying is real. I want proof. For all I know you could be a crazy comic book fan." Jarrod Conners just smiled.

"Maxine Daniela Rivers, ye of so little faith." He said jokingly, stepping closer to me. His breath now inches from my neck. The space between us was literally a paper width in space. "You know if I wasn't mistaken you were quite smitten with me. Hanging onto my every word as if I was dictating the new bible." He breathed.

"Seducing me will get you nowhere." I say shakily.

"Ah but I was doing so well earlier." He said now barely a whisper. Now pressing his body into mine. I could feel every sculpted muscle and line on him. Now extremely creeped out/slightly aroused, (hey I'm still a girl and he's kinda good looking!) I pushed him as far away from my body as humanly possible, and said "Stop it." I said my voice gaining volume. I could still feel his body pressed onto me. "A-and just g-give me some type of truth in all this. Some sliver of proof, that could possibly help your case."

"Atta girl, so you are interested?" His eyebrows raised.

"No. I'm not but if you keep stalling I might just have to speed dial my other mad scientist friends and ask_ them_ how _they_ would do it." Sarcasm. That wasn't a good move because of the playful/crazy air Jarrod seemed to have about him at the time was soon replaced with a serious/sane (well as sane as one can get)look on his countenance.

"Of course, Miss Rivers, of course. If you are to be my test subject than of course you need to know the extents of the experiment." His voice purring stepping closer again.

"Take one more step and I'll run away and scream at the top of my lungs." I personally had, had enough of the personal space bubble popping he had so effortlessly done over the last hour (yes an hour, when Jarrod does an evil scientist rant, then he goes all out.).

"Alright." He said. There was then a pregnant pause, while he tried to figure out how he was going to execute this. Then a smile appeared onto his face. But it wasn't a regular smile it was a Joker smile. The smile that the said villain uses when he has a perfectly sadistic plan pop into his head. He then pulled out a syringe, full of a cloudy red and blue substance (A/N **AND NO IT ISNT PURPLE**!) _Damn_. "Well… good thing I was a track champ in High school." _Thatta be my cue to run._

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

**Jarrod POV**

Maxine was adorable in her futile attempt at escape. I guess in her attempt to run away she had forgotten the part of her threat that included screaming. So when I did catch up to her I immediately covered her mouth and stared at her, but the face that she made when I did catch up to her (the little miss was pretty fast) almost made me rethink this course of action. Her eyes were pleading and so full of sadness; her ebony orbs were swirling with fear and surprise. I pulled her close and held on tightly. To a mere stranger walking by it would look like were sharing a very intimate hug. This time though, instead of wasting time with words, I plunged the perfect serum into the crook of her neck. Whispering sweet nothings about my plan into her ear. She tried to get away even when the drug was fatiguing her I was impressed. She definitely was the one. _Her strong will and faith is perfect. Perfect._ I then made my way to my car, a very pretty Camaro, pitch black in tone was awaiting, it was an exquisite way to get around San Diego, and the shine was enough to blind the undead. I gently placed her in the back seat and climbed into the driver's side. The engine roared to life, and I took one last peek at my sleeping friend, (although when she woke up she would beg to differ) and started driving. The San Diego Airport isn't too far away.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

? POV

_Manhattan Island, New York_

_ .Pull_

**_"With great power comes great responsibility, remember that…"_**

_ . Pull_

**_"She was funny, smart, generous and always had a smile to give. She will be dearly missed and cherished…"_**

_ .Pull._

**_"I love you Peter but this is my future, and we both know that long distance relationships don't work…"_**

_ .Pull. Land. Punch. String Up. Repeat._

Dead. Dead. Moved Away-Well it was better than dead but she was still gone. Never in my life had I had felt so alone. Uncle Ben, Gwen Stacey, Mary Jane. All left me to be on my own (don't even get me started on my parents… they are insecure paradise for me so don't). Life had never been worse. So I found myself  
donning the suit more often, which left the only person that did care 'bout me contemplating why on earth I had so many skateboarding accidents. Yup I hadn't told Aunt May yet. _But hold your judging horses, and hear me out_. I figured that she had enough on her plate, and i know this because I hadn't missed the MORTGAGE DUE letters and LATE bills that I found by the door in our daily mail. So I figured, being the good-albeit slightly secretive nephew that I was, I decided to keep the information of my nightly activities a secret. Seeing that telling my ageing aunt that I was a web-slinging vigilante wont be so good towards her health, and adding a medical bill to that 'secret' stash of bills and letters behind the ajax under the sink, won't be a joyous event to celebrate. So yeah you get the point of all the sneaky sneaky. But back to my self-pity… _Hey I deserve a small form of a pity party seeing how I save lives nightly and sometimes daily. Depending on how school is going_. So yeah basically alone. No one to relate to, and I cant tell anyone 'bout my lil' secret. But you know I manage.

The wind that whooshes in my ear when I am web swinging keeps the demons away and distracts me but you know every now and then it all comes back. The gunshot, Gwen's little brother's red tearstained cheeks, the departing clicking of Mary Jane's heels on the concrete in central park. All replaying in my mind, and those times not even the satisfying smack of my fist against a crooks face keeps the onslaught of emotions from peeling my tough exterior down to almost nothing. That is until I found Crazy Comic Book Girl. She was pretty distracting…

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

MAXINE's POV

_MOTHERFUCKINGSHIT WITH AN EXTRA SIDE OF HAIRYBALLS_! I thought as I felt Jarrod's arm wrap around my waist._ I'm screwed and I'm gonna die. _I thought._ That's it imma die and I'll never see Milan again. I'll never share anymore types of food with Auggie, or touch another Captain America comic. I'm not gonna know what the Florence and the Machine concert was like. I'm never gonna eat another Cheeto puff, never see the new Doctor Who, or ever cuddle with my (previously) fuzzy monkey, named Monkey. How can I die NOW?! I've never had a boyfriend, never been kissed, never had sex (although I was gonna wait until I had found the right person, and one kinda needs a boyfriend to intiate such things), but yeah this is BULL! I __refuse__ to die by the hands of a whack job wannabe scientist. REFUSE! GODAMMIT!_ _Because I refuse to __never__ see Milan again, or __never__ share food with Auggie. I __will__ read my Cap America comics and attend the Florence and the Machine concert. Imma eat a __whole__ bag Cheetos Puffs and see the __entire__ new season of Doctor Who while cuddling my beat up monkey, named Monkey. I __will__ have a sexy-ass boyfriend and he's gonna kiss me and eventually we __will__ make love. So Fuck this shit! _So after my lil' pep talk, when Jarrod put the syringe in my neck, I tried to wrench away from his expensive cologned arms, using every inch of power left in me. Summoning all the superheros in my brain for their strength…

but it was a moot point. He just dropped the now empty syringe and grabbed me into a kind of embrace. I wept silently as the syringe took it's affect. Whatever that is. No tears stained my face just rage and disappointment in my lame excuse for an escape plan. I Never Cry, that's just the way I am. Not that im some tough girl, I still whine and moan but tears just don't appear. My tear ducts have never been in use since my dad's death, and I vowed to remain strong for him. I thought of my papa when I succumbed to the slight burning just beneath my skin and tingling in my eyes that seeped through my forehead to the front of my brain. The world slowly swimming and combining in a giant mush of color. But as I was slowly losing consciousness I noticed something odd. After all the colors mushed together it was rather hard to make the different ones out. But two were very apparent. Blue and Red.

**A/N so I know that this isn't the longest chappy but life is being a bitch and homework is also the aforementioned word. Rehearsals for mi play starts next week and I have my part memorized… if one third of all my lines counts as such a thing. But yeah keep following and faving, I WILL make time! Andrew Garfield's Spiderman is literally pounding on the inside of my head (and so is a Merlin Fic with my fav knight: GWAINE! *swoons while the aforementioned man catches me*) hehehe maybe if ur into such things u could drop a review and tell me. I don't want to write something that no one will read :(.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So there is no excuse for the time it took for me continue this. So here it is I changed the font size and line spacing for those of you reading on a computer my apologies.**

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own anything in the Spiderman Franchise or Andrew Garfield… Although I wish I did *Swoons***

Chapter 4: In Which Maxine Meets Your Friendly Neighborhood Liquor Store Cashier

Why in the world was I wet?! (A/N no not in that way kids get yo minds outta the gutter) I thought. My body was slowly catching up to the idea that I was extremely wet and evidently cold. So cold that my body was shaking due to tremors that would encompass me every two seconds. My head went into hyper drive, and I used my senses to their greatest potential. My older brother Scott would always tell me stories of ordinary people who under dire circumstances preformed extreme, almost impossible tasks. My heart ached a little for him. He would be doing collegy things right now, and he wouldn't even know that his little sister was missing until June of next year. I felt a warm tear, stain my blindfolds. Wherever I was, and wherever the crazy psycho that is Jarrod is, I needed to free myself and get away. Where? I had no clue. But as far away from this spot as possible sounded like a promising idea. After all my little revelations I realized that my hands were tied in front of me so I slowly felt around my head for the knot that the little bastard had tied. Once I pried it off my face my other senses went off also. It was obviously raining and I heard loud sounds of traffic. I strained to sit up every bone in my body aching, and I brought the cable ties that were restraining my hands to my mouth and started to bite into them. I looked around it was nighttime and it seemed Jarrod the asshat plopped me in some random alley way. I worked faster not wanting to be a victim of some random crazy hobo, so I slowly but surely undid my hands and got up to standing. That in itself was a hard task also seeing how my feet were also tied. But I used my hands and almost toppling over I made my way over to a nearby dumpster hoping to find a piece of glass. I didn't have to go too far because I found remnants of a beer bottle near the dumpster. I stooped and picked it up and sat back down where there wasn't any glass and started sawing at the ties on my legs. My fingers were becoming raw and slowly started bleeding I couldn't feel it though because it was so cold._ Where the fuck am I?_ In my mind I already knew the answer but refused to acknowledge it. New York was so far away from California, so different; I wouldn't know how to survive. If the psycho scientist Jarrod was right and he somehow transported me into the Marvel universe than New York is a pretty damn good guess. I mean the Big Apple is the epicenter for all the heroes, The X-Men were based in Westchester, The Avengers tower was in Manhattan, and Spidey was up in Queens. Even Daredevil, and Elektra were here at one point. I sighed _if there was a time where I needed a hero now would be exquisite timing. _

After a few harrowing minutes of sawing at the cable ties they broke and I struggled out of them. I stumbled towards the sounds of traffic and coupled with the amount of noise and the darkness of the hour I assumed it was around eight or nine at night. I finally reached a sidewalk and was almost trampled _Damn these newyorkians _I struggled through the crowd and found a small liquor store that could shield me from the pouring rain. I immediately relaxed slowly warming up, but my body soon wore off its adrenaline and I collapsed onto the ground. The cashier a slightly chubby woman noticed and jogged over to me. She tapped at my face and a surprisingly strong Italian accent rung out. "Hunny are you alright?" I looked up. I hadn't realized how exhausted I was until now I could barely formulate words.

"unhh" I hated sounding weak but I really couldn't speak.

" Paul! Come out here I think this girl is sick!" the warm pads of her fingers brushed a few strands of hair that were plastered to my face. I murmured a thank you, when Paul came out with a blanket and water. The woman wrapped the warm wooly fabric round my shoulders. My teeth were clattering together. _Why the fuck was it New york REALLY? I was a Cali girl and the cold and I weren't the most intimate of friends_. My shorts and t-shirt wasn't helping a great deal either. The Guy named Paul seemed to be the woman's brother and he shook me as I started to sleep. " Why did you that P she needs rest." She scolded

"Its not a good idea, if she has a concussion she could go comatose."

"Should we call an ambulance?" I panicked slightly when she mentioned the authorities. As much as I hated it I slowly started to believe Jarrod, if the police did get to me what was I going to say? _Sorry you can't call my parents cause their dead and My brother goes to a university in another dimension. But no worries bro just direct me to Spiderman's house and I'll figure it out from there._ Saying that would be like saying my older brother was Captain America. I grimaced slightly nope that won't go well at all. But before I could say a thing the woman lifted me over her shoulder.

"You need to get off the ground hun. Paul, go clear the employee lounge we'll rest her in there while we call the medics." The surprisingly strong woman carried me like I was light as a freaking feather, and carried me to the back of the store. I tried to struggle but the woman responded, only holding me tighter. I was helpless. Once Paul opened the door for the woman she laid me down on a canvas couch that was pretty comfy.  
"I'll call the medics Paul, keep an eye on her." Paul simply nodded and stood to get another blanket_which was draped over the couch_ to give me another layer of warmth.

"I'm sorry that I haven't introduced myself but my name is Paul Valente. And that woman out there is my sister Kim." I nodded in a sort of greeting slightly on edge._What I didn't know these people, they could very well be serial killers. Ok maybe a little much but I still don't know them._

"So what's your name?" I stared at him like he had just asked me for my first born child, but then saw the question still lingering in his eyes despite my hostility. So I obliged.

"Maxine Daniela Rivers." I spoke quite strongly despite my conditions. When I heard the little bell above the door chime.

"Ms Kim Valente?" A baritone rung out through the doorsill of the lounge. _Who's that?_

"Yes that is my name." she replied curtly

"We are here for the emergency call we received."

"Yea but see I called the Medics not the FEDs." _FEDs_ I stiffened._ Relax Maxy you did nothing wrong. But why the hell are they here? _I contradicted myself_. Wonderful. Ahhh fuck me sideways_…

" Yes, see but it's simply protocol that we come, you said that the victim in question was not a homeless but a normal little girl."

"She could very well be trying to be found by people that care bout her." said another voice a woman by the sound of it." There was a silence. Kim was no doubt trying to decide whether or not she should give me to the suits.  
"She's in the back lounge." I cringed _what did they want?_ I didn't know whether or not to believe the whole missing persons shpiel. But my doubts were confirmed when the two agents appeared in my doorway. Im pretty sure my breath caught in my throat, and my heart stopped for a second. _No Fucking Way!_

"Do you mind giving us a second with young miss?" said the woman. Paul left but not without a skeptical look at the 'agents'. They closed the door and the woman sat down in front of me in a plastic chair. I literally felt the anticipation prickle my skin, and I jumped when the male spoke. "Ms Rivers it's a pleasure to meet you my name's_" I interrupted him.

"Agent Clint Barton and that." I gestured towards the red-headed woman with a stoic expression " Is Natasha Romanoff of S.H.E.I.L.D." Natasha smiled and Clint looked dumb-founded.

"I knew she knew." She said

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

**Just a little teaser. For those of you who haven't seen the Avengers Nat and Clint are the superheros Black Widow and Hawkeye. IF you haven't seen the Avengers than I suggest you do or maybe google them at some point because this will be a slight crossover I will still explain the hero in question and the powers he or she has. Just know that I will be referencing both comics and movie. Sorry its not in the Summary but it was a sudden idea that I had to play out! Oh and slight change I haven't edited it yet but in The Third chapter When Maxy says she never cries, at least not since her father died it was meant to say not since her parents died. Just a clarification. Fav follow and review you all know what to do.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrighty I'm trying so hard to update sooner. I want to issue personal apologies to each and every one of you for my apparent laziness thank you for putting up with me and make sure to check out my Kay fanfic. It's a fanfiction of a show called merlin and it features one of the knights and an oc. Please Read!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!**

**P.s this ones extra chunky hope you all like!**

**Chapter 5: More Mirrors!**

"So how exactly does all of this relate to me?" I asked the two agents from SHIELD.

"Everything and nothing if that makes any sense at all." Said Agent Barton from the passenger seat. Yup I was in a SUV with two master assassins and just to put the icing on the cake the damn SUV was black and shiny. _WOOOW it's like secret agencies think they're not legit if they don't have at least one fucking shiny black vehicle_.

"We will be debriefing you along with the help of Director Fury, once we reach our temporary headquarters." Said agent Romanoff rather monotonously. _Ahh the helicarrier._

"Actually not the helicarrier but a different base of operations. We did use the HC but right now it's under… Repairs. So going there now would be just tedious." Replied Hawkeye a little guiltily. _Wait a sec did I just say Helicarrier out loud?_

"Riight…" I replied a little scared. _Was I supposed to know that? Would Widow kill me with a bottle opener or something since I knew something I wasn't supposed to know? _I looked out the window paying attention to the very interesting traffic of New York City.

"It's alright you know," said the aforementioned assassin. Probably noticing my apparent fear. "We understand that you have intel on things others… shouldn't know. That much was evident when you addressed Agent Barton and I by our whole names. That's partly why we are taking you to home base." She said, looking at me and trying hard to be comforting. Let's just say it is'nt her forte. "The information you have could be lethal in the wrong hands. We are here to make sure that doesn't happen." I nodded I understood the things I knew were pretty bad I knew everybody's secret identities and_ well_ everything about everything that happened. I shuddered. I was so focused on the aspects of superheroes being real that I completely forgot about super villains. _If they did get ahold of me?_… _happy thoughts missy, happy thoughts_.

"Don't worry Maxine," said Hawkeye noticing my shudder "We are keeping tabs on Jarrod Conners, he won't go anywhere near you. At least not while we're around." My heart warmed a little at that and so did my cheeks. Thank god for my dark complexion! _What? fucking Jeremy Renner was comforting me! _(A/N right I forgot to mention that all the heroes look like their celebrity counterparts.) I was about to stutter a reply but refrained because we had stopped. _Fucking great another alleyway_. Hawkeye leaned toward the driver and whispered something in his ear, than got out of the car. He opened the door on my side and gestured me to follow him into the alley. Behind me I heard the faint taps of Widow's heels against the uneven asphalt. Than when we were about halfway into the dark entrance Barton turned around and looked at me his brown hair_slightly muted in color because of the lighting_ tousled slightly at the movement. "I need you to turn around." I obliged a little nervous again. Widow walked in front of me and in a second I heard the sound of concrete grinding against each other.

"You can turn around now Maxine." I turned and the wall_ well the wall that used to be there_ was completely gone. I stood agape for a while but had to recover fast because Widow started to walk in. I walked towards the entrance than was met with lasers scanning and beeping, freaking me out just a _wee_ bit.

"Ah! What the actual fuck!" I said while trying to swat at the roving lasers "I didn't do anything I swear!"

"Shit! Sorry." Hawkhead said punching in a few numbers into the inside wall containing a keypad. "Damn Stark." He mumbled under his breath.

"Sorry Agent Barton but I sensed an intruder entering." Said a British voice.

"Its fine but can Maxine get through now?" Said a thoroughly peeved Hawkeye.

"Yes sir; simply protocol. I apologize again." _So that's Jarvis?_

"Go on your all clear." Grumbled Barton. I heard Widow try and fail at smothering a chuckle only causing Barton to grumble some more.

Once I finally was inside there was a rather claustrophobic walk way that was lighted on the sides. Similar to airplane aisles. I turned a corner and followed Widow to yet another security system. She punched in a code that was very complicated. Not only were there a few buttons she had to push but there were things that she had to slide around as well, in various shapes. Once the door finally slid open it revealed a stair case leading down. _Great more claustrophobic places for me to walk through_! I chuckled humorlessly.

"Don't like small spaces?" Asked Hawkeye, I shrugged my shoulders. In truth I really didn't mind them but being in a small space with two superheroes_one a very attractive male_ didn't really tickle my fancy. Great now I'm not even making sense in my own head! _Just don't say anything just observe and listen_._ It'll make sure you don't make a fool of yourself._

"Yeah I don't really like small spaces all that much either." Well that kinda makes sense. He's the one with a good vantage point. _Kickin' ass from the top_. The wind whipping his hair, his bow ready. _Jeez now I'm I have an image of Legolas floating around in my head. Fantastico! Shut up sub-conscious! _

Once we reached the bottom of the stairs a pair of clear glass doors slid open and revealed a giant abandoned subway station_. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Flashback_!

Once they all walked in everything started to light up on its own. Computers and monitors started to blink themselves on. I looked around in awe. Stark _whom I assumed arranged all of this, because of his name on practically everything_ really out did himself. I was slightly startled at the Brit voice that rung through, once Natasha swiped some form of I.D in front of one of the monitors.

"Welcome Black Widow and Hawkeye. Director Fury will be arriving in an hour. He wishes that Ms Rivers be comfortable and debriefed to a point till it comes to Operation Mirror. He wishes to explain that part, himself." _To a point? Operation Mirror_? WTF? So many questions were whirring through my head. Excitement, worry and just plain exhaustion were the main feelings and emotions I was having. I jumped slightly when a warm hand placed itself on my shoulder.

"Jarvis will show you where the showers are. I'm sure you are in need of one after suffering hypothermia and reaching the peak of exhaustion." There was a lilt of humor in his voice that calmed me. I looked at him and let a shaky smile falter my otherwise hesitant countenance. I was in need of a shower. But first I gave Hawkeye/ Agent Clint Barton a light hug, so as to not make to awkward I pulled away quickly, but not without him giving a light squeeze back. Butterflies fluttered around my stomach but I squashed them down I was in too much strain to have any type of feeling except for a slight twinge of comfort that was in Hawkhead's hug. I smiled again and said thank you. Whether it was for the hug or help in this whole situation, I didn't know but either way I was grateful.

"Ms Rivers the showers are this way." Jarvis than lit the hall that I needed to walk down a slight orange so as to let me see it properly.

"Thank you Jarvis.' I said my voice not really at its usual obnoxious level but softer.

"You're very welcome Ms now if you would take a right at the next corridor There is a locker room and then through the only door in there, you will find the showers." I followed his or its instructions __I've no idea at this point__ and found myself in a spacious room with a few lockers and a few cabinets. I rummaged through them hoping to find some form of toiletries. I found those and I found some, what seemed to be training clothes, they were in the form of sweats and shirts. The pants I found were varied between black and grey while the shirts I found had white colored ones as well. I rummaged for long enough to find some grey medium pants and a white medium shirt, along with a__thank god__white sports bra and underwear._ Yeah I'm not anorexic nor do I diet. I love food so therefore I am a medium so suck it up_. I folded the rest of my other clothing options and headed for the showers with my clothes in hand and a bar of non-labeled soap and 2 in one shampoo and conditioner. I peeled myself out of my clothes and set them aside and turned on the shower, which was already hot. _Thank you Jarvis_! I stepped into my waterfall of relaxation. The hot water warmed me to my bones and I stood there until I could feel the heat prickle my skin I then lathered my unruly hair which was no doubt a mess and scrubbed everywhere. I than felt stinging in my hands and I looked down almost forgetting the fact that I cut myself multiple times when trying to free myself. I frowned as the blood started to seep through my pores again. I rinsed the rest of my body then scrubbed at my hands. I winced as the particularly large cut on my palm stung more than the rest. I turned the shower off and reluctantly grabbed for a towel that was hung on the front of my shower stall. I wrung out my hair and then dried the rest of my body. I than slipped into my 'outfit' and was about to bring my wet clothes out with me but Jarvis intervened.

"Please don't Ms I will make sure those are laundered and sent back to you." _Ok I thought. Well at least I don't have to carry it around. _I headed back to the main room barefoot_ seeing how my converse were soaking wet_ and sat down next to Barton. He smiled at me

"You ok? Did the shower help?"

"Uh, yeah it did. Um so…"

"So we talk about why you are here and how we can help you." Said Natasha as she walked in. She sat on the other side of the table and continued by pulling out a type of USB and placing it on the glass table top. In that instant that part of the table lit up and one of the monitors turned towards me and Hawkhead, and up popped the SHIELD logo.

"Well first off we need you to tell us what you know about Jarrod Conners." Stated Widow. While the monitor showed various pictures of Jarrod.

"Well not much for starters, he isn't in any of the comics."

"Did he come back with you?" At that I was a little shocked. The reason? Well because I really fuckin didn't know where the whackjob was and that is what scared me a little.

"I-I didn't see him when I woke up. I mean he was with me w-when I was in… you know my world." I was a little shaken. _What!? are you really passing judgement I just got abducted!_

"Its alright Maxine you don't need to worry SHEILD is doing the best that they can to track Jarrod down and well… apprehend him." Barton put rather heavy arm on my shoulders. I looked at him trying to muster a brave face. _Happy face happy face._

"Agent Barton is correct in that aspect," said Natasha drawing my attention. "I was personally assigned on the mission approximately 72 hours ago, and I can reassure you that I often aquire what is needed whether it be information or a person."she nodded trying to be comforting but surprisingly this time it worked! I breathed a sigh of relief. "Now I am guessing you want some information on why exactly you are here. Did Conners give you any type of information when he did attain you?" _YEAH the asshat explained the whole shtick to me beforehand. _

So I explained to the agents what happened play by play. Not wanting to leave anything out that could be important. That in itself took at least nine minutes, all the while the two agents merely nodded while I ranted on.

"…Uh- yeah so that was what happened." I finished nervously picking at the stitching on the inside of the heavy cotton shirt.

"Well you have been in quite an endeavor haven't you Miss Rivers." A very serious voice said while I heard the glass doors slid open.

"Welcome Director" Jarvis said. I turned around while both agents stood to address Fury. I awkwardly swiveled my chair toward him and was about to get up to greet him also but he waved me down. " Now did the two agents address to you what we know."I Shook my head no

"And that is only because I talked quite a lot." Fury looked at Natasha,

"The conversation is currently saved into Jarvis's hardrive we can overlook it at a different time though." Fury nodded satisfied that he could be filled in later.

"So Ms Rivers for your benefit we won't ask you for the… extensive knowledge you have about our world. But I am going to fill you in on our current operation on Jarrod William Conners. First off he wasn't on our radar until he visited his father in jail after the Manhattan incident." _Haha which one?_ He must've seen my quizzical expression because he than clarified. "The Lizard incident not the Demigod one," I noticed a slight grimace on Barton's countenance. _Oh yeah he was brainwashed by Loki. So I guess some hard feelings there huh? _"So after the Lizard incident he visited his father, now we knew Jarrod was in existence but we didn't know he knew who his father was. Now when his mother died the boy seemed to have arranged a way to get the insurance money through a relative. When he did he bought a ticket to Manhattan to visit Dr Conners. That is when we think Jarrod told his father of his plans of dimension travel."

"Yeah and his father dismissed it didn't he?"

"Yes but this only seemed to drive young Conners to strive for his ultimate goal to be able to travel to and fro from the different dimensions." That's when Fury slid his fingers across the table, using it as a type of touchscreen for one of the monitors. A larger one than that of the one holding the images of Jarrod, appeared. A picture of a logo than showed up…_Hold the phone isn't that Hydra's symbol_. Than another symbol popped up but I didn't recognize it, I about to study it more but then Fury grabbed my attention. "This Organization I'm sure you recognize. Captain Rogers was the enemy of them and it seemed they still continue their efforts despite the defeat from the war. They were the first to get ahold of the power source known as the tessaract." My eyebrows rose to my hairline. Fury than glanced at me and a slight look of surprise leaked through his stony expression. "So you know about that also?" I nodded "Well it seems you have a lot to debrief us on later." _That sounded just a bit ominous_ "Well back on topic, normally we would've let Jarrod play out his little plan but when he got ahold of some tessaract essence we put him top on our priority list. Seeing how we recently just got rid of the uncontrollable energy source we didn't want it in the wrong hands. Let alone the hands of a teenager with daddy issues. So we asked for some help from allies." More logos popped up on the monitor and one caused excitement to bubble up inside of me. A recognizable 4 showed itself along with another logo but it was well… unclear. It was like whenever I tried to reach the memory of that particular object it would blur or I would mix it up with a different memory. I shook off the impending headache so I could pay as much attention to Director Fury as I could. "All in all with the help of doctor Reed Richards and another friend from not around here we discovered that what Jarrod was trying to replicate was a smaller more concentrated version of an Einstein Rosen Bridge or what Thor calls it the rainbow bridge. This portal allows select few to travel through it. Thor than explained that not only could this bridge travel to different worlds but to different dimensions aswell." This was a little much and I was getting very overwhelmed. Barton then walked over to me and sat down in his previous spot and put his calloused hand over mine. Fury looked at us but I didn't see a single emotion leak through. "So when we answered the question of what was he doing with the tessaract energy, we moved to wanting to know why and how. We got about halfway through the how part. Now this is where you come in Ms Rivers. You are connected to this in almost every way it's a little hard to understand and it might be a little… well a lot, very overwhelming." He took a breath "When he brought you into our world he was careful, he did his homework and he found the one Mirror without a reflection. Now think Ms Rivers what is a Mirror without a reflection?"

"Well its not a mirror_"

"Yes it's a…?" than realization dawned on me.

"Window."

"Yes Ms Rivers. A window. A plane of glass. Nothing more. Now we tried to figure out what it was that wasn't showing up in this 'mirror' and we figured out it wasn't a what it was a who." It was silent for a little bit while I put all of the filling into the pie.

"It was me? But don't understand."

"Think what analogy did Conners use?"

"Mirrors yes but_"

"Then that's it you are the one without a so-called 'reflection'." I furrowed my eyebrows again. Fuckin' Fury was like Gandalf and Yoda all mixed into one. All riddles and talking backwards.

"You don't have a reflection in your world Ms Rivers because you have one here in ours. In your world there is no Maxine Daniela Rivers because you don't exist there. Someone put you there for their own reasons and left a crack in the 'portal' that Jarrod found and weaseled into and managed to get you back here. Time and space is a delicate thing and by tampering with it... well it gets messy. Jarrod's a rat and he just made a hole big enough for him to get through but if other interested parties find that hole that Jarrod basically painted in bright pink neon paint, than we have a whole helluva lot more to worry about then Loki and his measly army." I nodded waiting for this cinderblock of information to sink. HA! Cinderblock fuck that shit it was a godforsaken cinderblock _wall!_ So I wasn't from my world then, why and who the hell sent me there maybe I could've missed the whole both my parents dying and immense depression thing. AGGGHHHH SONVABITCH! Jeezus alright, where the fuck is the bottle of Xanax or Marijuana or other abusing substance that was so obviously given to me earlier because these thoughts can't possibly be reality!

**ALRIGHT so no spidey but I had to get that info out there! Whoo that was a lot *wipes imaginary sweat off brow* so whatdya think review and such and such please I loooovvveee hearing from all of you! It makes me write faster I swear to god it does! I hope that Spidey will crawl his way in to the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter Six: A curve ball…_**

**Soo here is chapter six, Thank You to all that reviewed and those who follow my story… My laziness is unbearable I know! But if u are sticking with this story it is greatly appreciated**

**I don't own anything!**

I walked up to the rather nice building with Hawkhead following close behind me. Natasha was needed so she didn't follow us to my new living quarters. Fury explained that SHEILD would provide everything for me, room board and unfortunately schooling, which they would pay for also. _One would think that after being transported to an alternate dimension you would get a few sick days but noooo._ I was to start school at Manhattan Prep when it started in two weeks. Turns out it was thanksgiving break, and in the middle of No-fucking-vember. _Ahhh that was the reason it was so fucking cold. Why the fuck cant it be summer here too._ I felt my back pocket again. My new iPhone 5 sticking out a little, along with my new identities. Obviously I was sent to _my_ world from _here_ which was somehow my place of origin. Fury wanted to keep my presence here a little low key so a new last name was needed along with the obliterating of my old I.d's and driver's license. I had to remember to poke around for some more information on well… everything. I silently sighed at my topsy-turvy yesterday I was a regular girl going to the Waldorf High School. It was pretty much a hippie, artsy, deep-thinking school(which I loved!)where the community was small and freshmen knew the seniors and vice versa. My friends and I were pretty much on friendly terms with everyone and it was a pretty utopian high of my friends… God my FRIENDS! I felt my guts wrench just a little. They were the only family I had. Scott was gone to college and ALL I had were my best friends. Auggie, Milan, Delpha, even Mackenzie.

I paused outside of the revolving doors with my hand on the handle meant for pushing forward. The metal was cold and it seeped through me like the realization that my life was never gonna be the same.

"Maxine?" Hawkhead crashed my pity party and I looked behind me at him. His hazel eyes scanning for any type of weakness, the type of which I could collapse. He was constantly worrying about my health. But right now I wasn't worried about my body, more like my mental state.

"I'm fine not to worry, just peachy, absolutely dandy and fine completely fiiiinnnnnneee." I started rambling on how I was fine and how my sanity isn't being severely tested right now and how im just well… fine. I plastered a fake grin on my face, I was gonna keep going until I felt calloused hands grip my upper arms.

"I know." I looked up at Clint my throat constricting slightly, those two words did more than I could ever get from any self-help book, therapist or Oprah show. He knows. Whether it was the fact that I was completely stable in my head… or that maybe I wasn't. Or maybe the fact that I could overcome it… or the fact that I couldn't… either way, the way his eyes showed a sliver of compassion had me walk two steps to hug the 30 something assassin. He didn't still this time but responded and squeezed me tight.

I looked up at him, hawkhead for some reason reminded me of Scott so much that I couldn't help but hug him. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

"I'm guessing this is going to be a reoccurring theme." He said with humor lining his voice.

I pulled away, "Please, you wish it was a reoccurring theme." He chortled and I couldn't help but laugh as well. I didn't know Hawkeye was so cool and I still haven't met Peter Parker yet. My inner fangirl was screaming in excitement.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Peter's POV

How the hell did people do this on Facebook?

_What are you talking about Parker you don't have a Facebook._

Yeah I do I just don't have any friends.

_Wow shocker!_

Hey aren't you my conscious? You are supposed to be comforting me.

_Why don't you focus on the task at hand?_

Right.

Speaking of my task I was at the moment having a conversation with _myself_ and taking pictures of _myself_, in a skin tight red and blue spandex suit. Which isn't an easy task mind you. To pose but make it look like you are not posing but really are… desperately is not a walk in the park. Not to mention the fact that it was a good 3:00 in the morning and I think I might just fall off the wall that I was currently clinging to and or drop my camera or both. I snapped one last picture and started to peel out of my suit. After I was stripped down I pulled on a pair of jeans and a Gray Tee. Stuffing my crap into my backpack I jumped from the top of the building I was recently using as a photo shoot and landed with an almost silent thud. I readjusted the strap on my shoulder and started walking towards the subway. I took the railway heading for Queens and as I sat down I let my muscles relax as I drifted to sleep. I really hated the Daily Bugle right now.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Maxy's POV

Hawkhead walked me to my apartment. Yup you all heard right… a motherfucking apartment was obviously in the apology package along with a credit card. All charged to… well lets just say he is a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. I still remembered the look on Fury's face when he gave me the card and the iPhone 5.

_"The Card is for essentials such as clothing and food along with commodities for school. Which I hope you remember to attend in two weeks. The id's are all foolproof and the driver's license is a little useless because despite all our other hospitable actions we didn't get you a car." A ghost of a smile appered and I couldn't help but smile too. Despite my life right now; Nick Fury the Gandalf/yoda and badass of this century was trying to make a joke, and…well you would laugh too. He placed a hand on my shoulder and reached into his trench coat. For a second I thought he would pull a gun but then again if he wanted me dead I would be buried in the ground by now. He pulled out a regular looking visa. "This is it, normally I would tell you to watch your wallet but in this case it isn't yours and it isn't mine."_

_"Umm than whose is it?" _

_"Stark's." I smiled first this time_

_"I'll make sure not to spend too much money sir." He smiled again._

I felt my back pocket once more while exploring my new living quarters. It was pretty big. Once you entered you had to step down a few steps and straight ahead was the living room. Complete with a love seat and a medium sized flat screen with a small coffee table in front of the love seat. I walked through an arched doorway into what was the kitchen. I searched through the cabinets and found four small bowls, three medium sized bowls, eight plates, four saucers, and a variety of glasses. " Jesus, it's like Ikea threw up in here," I smiled at my own joke and looked into the lower cabinets. I found pots and pans of different sizes, but this didn't interest me a lot. I was a hopeless mess when it came to cooking, I could make sandwiches but that was about it. I looked in the stainless steel refrigerator, but a note on the outside caught my attention. When I took it off the fridge, a few menus, and another piece of paper dropped to the ground.

JUST IN CASE YOU CAN'T COOK

-C

I smiled and bent down to get the take-out menus and read the second piece of paper. It had my address, along with a telephone number. It read: IN CASE OF EMERGENCY. I frowned at the piece of paper. All the numbers I would need were supposedly on my iPhone, whose number was this? I placed the take-out menus on the granite counter, and took out my phone. I looked at the blue case my phone was in and thought seriously about the number. I figured I shouldn't call it. It could be the number to Homeland Security or worse SHIELD. I folded the small piece of paper and took off my case to my iPhone. I slid it onto the back and placed the case back on. "Just in case," I searched the fridge and found essentials,eggs, milk, cheese, bread, deli meat, _Yeah Sandwiches!, _and a carton of orange juice. I walked out of the kitchen and crossed into the otherside of the living room.

A short hallway led up another few steps into what was my bedroom. When I walked in my mouth dropped. "Yup definite Ikea throw up." I walked up to the queen sized, memory foam bed and lay down. I looked around the rest of the room and saw a sliding door and a frosted glass door to my right. I reluctantly sat up and gasped when I saw the walk in closet. It was giant, and on the shelf, to my surprise were my sneakers. This entire time I wasn't barefoot, but in a pair of training sneakers SHEILD gave me. They were too stiff and rubbed in all the wrong places. I threw off the horrible shoes and walked to my old pair. When I picked them up though, they seemed to be cleaner. Turns out SHIELD got me a new pair. I was starting to _really_ like this. A few pairs of jeans were hanging there along with two shirts, one white one black and were all in my size. My old clothes seemed to be hanging there too, my Black Keys shirt was clean and dry and my jean shorts were devoid of blood.

I took one last look around and a dresser and a night stand caught my attention. I was saving the bathroom for last. I looked into the dresser and a few pairs of the sweats I was wearing now caught my attention along with a couple of sports bras and awkwardly some underwear. Note to self: go shopping. I would kill for a Hot Topic or well any store. I laugh at myself. I can't believe that I actually thinking of shopping right now. I sigh and walk over to the bathroom and im greeted with a tile and granite paradise. Thank the Lord and SHIELD._ Another bath won't hurt too much will it?_

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Peter POV

My muscles contracted and expanded, clinging to my suit as I swung through Manhattan. Today wasn't so bad, Aunt May let me sleep in and as soon as I awoke I went on day patrol. I smiled underneath my mask. I just got done stringing up a few muggers, and next on my to-do list was to buy some more film for my camera. I jumped down into an alley, peeled out of my spandex and threw on regular clothes. I took a deep breath regaining my cool and stepped out of the alley way nonchalantly. Putting my camera over my neck but my senses tingled and I almost bumped into someone.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Maxine's POV

"I'm a lonellly booooy im a lonelllly booy, whoa oh whoa oh, I gotta love that keeps me waiting." I have no idea how this could get any better. A shoulder bag dangling from my right shoulder my iPod filled with Black Keys. Go SHIELD! I walked down a pretty busy sidewalk with a spring in my step. I smiled remembering an old memory. Milan always said it would be the coolest thing to move to New York. She said because of the shopping and high rises, I said because of the New York Comic Con and the fact that it's the superhero capital. I turn down my music and I frown slightly. _Jesus on a boat, I missed her so much_. I don't want her here, living this hell. No my wish was for me to go back home, it may not be my place of origin, but it was where I grew up. I sigh, and slow my walk, despite all the freedom and free stuff this is pretty depressing. It's like I surround myself in this haze, _that this is so cool, it's a dream come true_. But then, reality sets in. Or what I think (and hope) reality is. Then I feel like Dorothy in Oz, except I'm conflicted on whether I want to go home, or not. I chuckle humorlessly and whisper while walking "There's no place like home…" HA! Bullshit! This place is exactly like home except Spiderman is lurking around here somewhere and the X-Men and Avengers are hurting bad guys. Maybe if I never read comics in the first place I wouldn't be in this mess. I think about that for a little while. Then I instantly regret it. I needed those comics. It was my form of escape, when my parents died. In a time when I needed heroes I had them. Even if they were just characters in a story. I returned my music to its original volume and continued walking. Im sure they had some form of WalMart or something around here. I checked my phone's GPS to see if I was heading in the right direction, when I almost bumped into another person.

"Whoa!" I look up and I swear to god my face twitched, and all my organs shut down for a good 5 seconds. That's including my heart kiddos. You know what…? Come to think of it I tend to do that a lot.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Peter's POV

"Whoa!" I caught the girl and righted her posture, to stop her from falling on her face. When I actually looked at her I was met with the weirdest look anyone could get from anybody. In her black eyes shone adoration, disbelief, surprise and… hold the phone… Lust? I shifted my backpack and felt my camera fall out, I turned and grabbed it and caught it before it touched the ground. Turning my back on the strange girl. It was then that realization hit me, the reason my camera fell out was because my backpack wasn't closed all the way and in the aforementioned item, was my suit, and at the moment it was facing the girl. I turned back around swiftly, my backpack narrowly missing the girl. The swinging object causing her to take a step back and stumble again. I cursed inwardly. _I always wanted to make girls fall for me_, I laughed at my inner joke, and caught the damsel in distress.

"Watch the projectile Tiger, you might hurt someone." She said losing some of the awkward/creepy look she had on her face. She grinned at me and pointed to the camera, and said, "Nice, I applaud you on your reflexes." I couldn't help but smile shyly back and lifted the camera for emphasis.

"This old thing? Yeah its ok, it wouldn't be a big deal if a dropped it anyway." I mentally slapped myself and recognized how douchbaggy that sounded. She grinned again as if she told herself a joke and thought it was incredibly funny.

"I'm sure…but it sure does look pretty loved though," she pointed again to my camera "The button that you press to take the picture, is pretty indented. And the strap you put around your neck is pretty worn." She paused a little contemplating something, then smirked, "So I'm guessing, Peter Parker, that, that "old thing" is indeed very precious and very valuable." She smiled. And I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Wow, can tell when someone's lying huh?" I laugh and she laughs with me.

"Only some people, and only on somethings." I look at her and see the mirth in her eyes and I cant help but smile wider.

"I'm sorry, it seems you know my name, credit to the name tag on my camera by the way," I chuckle "I had a sneaking suspicion that you were telepathic and that kinda scared me a bit. But anyway, as you know, I'm Peter, Peter Parker, and your…?" She blushes and I fist pump mentally. _What!? When you make a pretty girl blush you tell me how you feel. Then judge. _She extends her hand, and I push up my glasses and take it.

"Maxine Riv_ um… I mean… I'm, uh, Maxine Summers. Its nice to meet you," she smiles and I swear I feel another fist pump coming.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

O MY GOD… O MY GOD! IT'S MOTHER FUCKING SPIDERMAN! Thank god I didn't yell that out. "Maxine Summers, but you can call me Maxy. I prefer Maxy." He pushes up his glasses and my inner fangirl has a seizure. When he caught me my fangirl died and came back, and when he tried to be cool by calling his beloved camera, a "old thing" my inner fangirl laughed like crazy. Now that my inner self was disposed of currently having a seizure, normal me looked and observed Spiderman's face. He looked like Andrew whatever-his-last-name-was. And I couldn't help but appreciate it. I mean he really had the whole hot nerd going for him.

"So Maxy," my inner fangirl jumped up at attention at the sound of my name coming from the lips of Spiderman. "I'm guessing your not from around here." I look slightly shocked at him.

"Um yeah how did you know?" my heart beating in my chest. _Did he know something? Was he connected? Does he__

"Oh just the fact that you were walking backwards on a New York City sidewalk suggests that your either crazy, or new here. And im pretty sure your not crazy." He leans forward slightly and stage whispers "At least I hope your not." I blush and he smirks. Damn my inner fangirl, I have never blushed so much in one encounter before.

"Yup your right Peter, I am pretty new here." I chuckle and I stage whisper back. "And no, I'm not crazy." We both chuckled and then it got awkward.

"You're a lot more handsome in real life, just to tell you." My eyes widened, _WTF! MAXY!_ I covered my mouth and blushed. He seemed a little surprised, by my outburst, and slightly confused. My brain was reeling so I took a leap of faith, and hoped to god he already signed on as the photographer for the Daily Bugle. "I mean, you know from the pictures on the Daily Bugle…Cause you take pictures of Spiderman… I love your shots of Spidey… By the way…" He smiled genuinely and the small sliver of suspicion was wiped off his face.

"Yeah they're pretty hard to get," he smiled as if laughing at an inside joke, and I inwardly laughed. _O how little you know Parker._

"I always wanted to ask you, how do you get those shots?" my inner fangirl laughed evilly, I knew how he got them, but I wanted to know what he had to say. Plus I was trying to change the topic desperately, and he seemed to take the bait.

"Well, don't tell anybody, but I kinda know Spiderman." I feigned surprise.

"You know Spiderman!?" He smiled and nodded, he lets me take a few pictures for the paper, and in exchange I get a job and he gets publicity." I scrunch my eyebrows.

"He wants that type of publicity? James Jameson is an asshole, and only posts cover pages of him to get the public to hate him." Peter shrugs. "Do you think he's a merciless vigilante? Who is a fake?" I laugh.

"O course not!" I chuckle "Spidey makes New York that much safer, and I am glad we have a hero like him around." I smile, and I swear that Peter blushes, and rubs the back of his neck to try to hide it.

"I'll make sure to tell him your opinion. I didn't know he had a fan." I smile.

"Honey, more like his number one fan." My eyes widen, and I stutter. " I uh, mean that I'm just really happy that he's around and yeah…" I nod awkwardly… Peter grins widely, but then gets a little nervous.

"Um, so… I was wondering since your new here, and we both have a mutual relationship with Spiderman, that maybe I could be_" O MY GOD was Peter Parker asking me_

"Maxine!" said a baritone voice. Confused I turned around to see the person to which the voice belonged to. "Hey," said Clint who now had a arm around my shoulders. "You were supposed to meet me at the café 20 minutes ago." He said looking directly at me not even glancing at Peter.

"Um…I was…?"

"Yeah, remember. We were going to talk about your time here… And all the mirrors and stuff." I nodded my head. I was a bit conflicted at the moment, _firstly, why the hell was Clint Barton here? And was he following me? And why did he want me to get away from Peter?_

"Oh yeah, sorry Clint," I looked at Peter who was standing there a little awkwardly. He glanced up at me and chocolate brown met black eyes.

"You know what, maybe next time," said Peter "You seem a bit disposed at the moment…" He said while running a hand through his hair nervously, and switched his backpack from his right shoulder to his left, and looked like he was gonna walk away.

"Um, w-wait!" I yelled a little too loudly, and Peter looked at me, and I saw… _hold up was that hope?_ "Um you're right, I am pretty new here and you seem really nice, and if you're not some crazy guy." Clint squeezed my shoulder and gave me a sideways glance. "Then maybe you could be my guide…" I put on my best apologetic, cute, warm smile that I could muster and rummaged through my purse for a sharpie, and looked for a piece of paper. "Damn…!"

"Here," he said. "I also don't seem to have paper on me but, you could write on here." He offered his hand and smiled.

"You really want my number don't ya Parker?" he chuckled and I laughed too. I broke out of Clint's half-hug, and walked over to Peter, and wrote my number down. "There, now we can discuss, how James Jameson is an asshole and how Spiderman is a hero." I smile and he nods and smiles as well.

"Maxine…" _fuck… Clint… I think that's his angry voice_.

"I got to go," I walked backward and talked at the same time. He laughed and he encircled his ear with his finger and mouthed 'crazy'. "I know, I know." He laughed, then next thing I know I'm being pulled by a calloused hand. I turned around and frowned at Clint.

"Really?" He turned his countenance toward me and matched my frown.

"Yes really Maxine!" He pulled me into a grocery store and started to haul me to some random isle. "Conners brought you here for some twisted plot against the Parker kid. And you decide to have a play date with the kid?!" He let go of my arm and looked at me his face serious, and in response I crossed my arms. His expression softened. "Maxine, it may not be the best thing to meet the kid." His eyes pleading, probably because he knew that I wouldn't listen.

"But I basically know him. He's a good guy, unless he has the symbiote…" Clint looks confused but I wave him off "But its too early for that. I trust him Clint." He laughs humorlessly.

"Yeah well I don't trust him. He may be a good guy in your Dimension, but here you really don't know."

"Yeah well I gave you a chance didn't I?" He looked at me his protest playing on his tongue. But he knew I was right. I gave him and Natasha the benefit of the doubt. Why shouldn't Peter get the same. He sighs and I smirk.

"Wipe that smug ass smile off Summers or I"ll do it for you…" an exasperated sigh escapes his lips. "Fine. You can see him. But anything more than friends and it has to stop." It was my turn to protest. But Clint put a hand up. "Don't even Maxy, I saw the googly eyes you were giving the kid." I laughed like it was a joke but I was met with a serious look from Clint. I'm really starting to hate those damn looks.

"Ok, ok… I wont jump his bones. But its not like he will go for me. He already has a girlfriend." Ok… I admit it, those very words were very, very hard to say. I would be lying to myself and Clint if I told him I felt nothing for my hero. _My_ Spiderman who saved me from everything, from the monsters in my closet to detention and boredom at school. But I cant focus on things like that right now. Life is throwing a curve ball by planting this seed of infatuation into my brain, and like hell if I wasn't ready with my baseball bat to hit that bitch home. Even if it includes trying not to jump Peter's bones… _Why must he be so attractive!_

"Wait Clint, I got a question."

"Yeah Summers?" he turned around a bag of chips in hand.

"Were you following me…?" he thinks I miss it, but I clearly see the flinch when I ask the question.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

**_Ok! Im am so sorry that took so damn long. Thank you for those who are sticking with it. I promise this fic wont take as much time to update next time. Im so sorry and I understand if some unfollow or unfavorite. Thank you for reading and R&R_**


End file.
